Over Again
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Saat semuanya sudah berakhir, perang maupun perjalanan perdamaian, dan sudah waktunya untuk memulai kembali. /Canon-filler/ /Post War/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Over Again © Harayosaki Ochi**

 **Genre: Romance – Friendship**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Main-character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning: Canon-filler.**

* * *

Tanpa suara, Sasuke menghela napas. Sekalinya udara dalam dadanya habis terembus, kepalanya diangkat, mendongak menatap bulan yang malam itu bersinar terang tanpa terhalang awan. Seulas senyum tipis terpoles samar di wajahnya, memikirkan tingkahnya sendiri.

Ini hampir tengah malam, tebaknya dari bagaimana beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai pegal meminta tidur serta jarak jangkau pendengarannya yang melebar karena suasana semakin sunyi. Namun alih-alih berhenti dan istirahat pada salah satu penginapan di perkampungan kecil yang sempat ia lewati, Sasuke justru menguatkan tekad dan menggerakkan sepasang tungkainya untuk terus melangkah ke dalam hutan lebat yang menjadi batasan Desa Konoha.

 _Oh, tentu. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah dapat membayangkan tawa keras sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu jika sampai ketahuan dirinya melakukan ini karena—ugh, rindu._

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak memasang sikap siaga. Bukan hanya karena lelah dan tenaganya yang semakin menipis, tapi rasa-rasanya masih perlu beberapa puluh atau setidaknya belasan tahun lagi untuk terjadi kejahatan yang terlalu membahayakan. Yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi di hari-hari ini paling-paling hanyalah perampokan. Sebut saja dirinya sombong, kenyataannya Sasuke tidak merasa terancam atau merasa akan kesulitan hanya dengan membayangkan tiga atau empat orang perampok menyergapnya bersamaan.

Namun sekalipun dirinya tidak bermaksud, sulit untuk tidak berhasil mendeteksi dan mengenali chakra yang sangat dikenali serta dinanti untuk ditemuinya. Chakra milik sosok yang membuatnya mengesampingkan lelah dan memaksakan diri untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulang sekalipun tungkainya hampir menyerah.

Kelopak matanya menyipit agar dapat melihat lebih baik. Gerbang desa hanya di ujung jalan, tidak sampai seratus meter dari tempatnya memandang. Jarak lampu di tepi jalan mulai semakin rapat dan membuat sekitarnya lebih terang. Lalu di bawah salah satu lampu yang tidak seberapa jauh dari gerbang desa, berdirilah sosok itu.

Sosok dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dan senyum cerah yang bahkan sudah dapat dikenalinya sekalipun jarak masih cukup jauh membentang. Sebelah tangan perempuan itu terjulur keluar dari jubah malam yang dikenakannya, lalu melambai ringan, seakan tahu benar akan keberadaannya sudah disadari Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha sendiri, menahan ujung bibirnya yang berkedut agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar dan berakhir membuatnya nampak bodoh. Sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat dan keseluruhan perjalanan pulang ini diakhiri dengan lambaian seorang gadis yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar pulang. Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke mengendalikan kakinya agar tidak melangkah lebih cepat atau bahkan berlari.

 _Ia memang rindu. Lalu kenapa?_

.

.

Haruno Sakura bukan lagi gadis kecil yang menyukai orang lain dengan tergila-gila dan tanpa akal. Kendati perasaan itu masih ada dan bahkan tak pernah berkurang, ia mulai menyertakan kepalanya dalam pertimbangan sebelum bertindak. Hanya saja, lelaki dengan gores seperti kumis kucing di pipi yang tiba-tiba datang menyuruk saat dirinya sedang bekerja itu membuatnya bimbang. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu datang dengan menyebut dirinya membawa berita besar—

—bahwa sosok itu akan pulang hari ini. Sosok terakhir dalam klannya itu akan pulang malam ini.

Gadis itu segera menyelesaikan semua urusannya sebelum matahari terbenam dan mengambil mantel lalu menyusur jalan menuju gerbang desa saat langit mulai kelam. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang berwajah seperti rubah itu sudah memperingatkan dirinya bahwa malam bisa sangat panjang dan pemuda itu pun tidak tahu pasti pukul berapa tepatnya kawan mereka itu akan pulang. Tapi sang gadis merah muda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang berat baginya. Gadis itu berpengalaman.

Semuanya terasa begitu mudah dan natural selama ia menunggu. Sakura baru mulai merasa bodoh saat sosok itu muncul di ujung jalan. Dadanya mulai berdebar semakin lama semakin kencang. Dalam hati gadis Haruno itu mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tentang setelah ini harus melakukan apa dan bicara apa.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah sesuatu yang dilakukannya karena terasa seperti hal yang benar dilakukan. Sebelah tangan Sakura dijulurkan keluar dari mantel untuk melambai kasual, sebelum diturunkan dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam mantel. Degup dadanya semakin tidak karuan, wajahnya terasa panas, bibirnya terasa gatal untuk digigit dan kakinya gatal untuk mengetuk-ngetuk jalan karena gugup.

Suara dalam kepalanya melontarkan ledekan untuk tenang dan jangan bersikap seperti remaja muda.

Tapi sulit.

Sekarang Sakura bersyukur dirinya mengenakan mantel. Bukan karena terlindung dari udara dingin, tapi setidaknya ia bisa meremas jarinya sendiri tanpa terlihat. Waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat dan Sasuke sudah berhenti menapak, tepat di hadapannya. Baru sekarang gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat, sangat rindu. "Hai," sapanya, tidak berhasil menemukan hal lain untuk diucapkan.

"Hai." Bibir pemuda itu berdenyut membentuk senyum samar sebelum sorot matanya beralih melembut. "Kau menungguku?"

Kelopak sang gadis mengerjap dan matanya melebar dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia selalu tahu Sasuke bukan penggemar basa-basi, namun ia pun tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacam itu akan terlontar dari sang pemuda. "Iya—" Tidak! Ia tidak mau mengiyakan dan membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar memalukan! "—tidak, maksudku—" Tapi berkata tidak pun akan membuat dirinya terdengar seperti tak lagi peduli pada Sasuke! "—maksudku, begini, aku, maksudku, aku memang—"

Geragap sang gadis dihentikan dengan telapak Sasuke yang mendarat di kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, seolah berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa jika gadis itu tidak dapat mengutarakan maksud maupun perasaannya dengan baik. Karena, hey, bukankah dirinya pun begitu? Selama mereka berdua mengerti maksud satu sama lain, maka menurutnya tidak ada masalah. Sasuke mengerti bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu memang menunggu, sekalipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura harus mengelak kenyataan yang sudah sama-sama mereka ketahui itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan seraya menepuk ringan puncak kepala merah muda itu, membuat Sakura sekali lagi terbelalak dan tersenyum sarat malu.

Sekalinya sang Uchiha menurunkan tangan, pemuda itu mengedik pada gerbang desa, mengusulkan keduanya untuk mulai bergerak. Sakura tanggap dan mengangguk sebelum tungkainya mulai menapak, serta sengaja memberi jarak yang cukup antara dirinya dan pemuda di sebelahnya. Bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, tapi menghargai Sasuke yang setahunya tidak terlalu menyukai kedekatan fisik. Lagipula dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya karena Sasuke meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya, juga mengetuk dahinya sebelum pemuda itu pergi, bukan berarti dirinya adalah sosok istimewa. Haruno Sakura tahu itu dan berusaha menjaga hati maupun harapannya sendiri. Ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dengan bodohnya merasa istimewa hanya karena mereka berada tim yang sama, kemudian merasa terluka saat mendapati bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Uchiha Sasuke, justru berpikir sebaliknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu berjalan terlalu jauh di sampingnya, menurut penilaiannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, sedangkan semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya sebelum ia pergi itu adalah wujud pernyataan bagaimana gadis itu sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Bukan, yang benar adalah bagaimana gadis itu sudah dianggap bagian dari dirinya. Gadis Haruno itu juga nampak dengan kesadaran penuh mengendalikan jarak di antara mereka, bagaimana gadis itu setengah berjengit lalu kembali memberi jarak setiap kali langkah Sasuke yang berlagak kasual itu membuat jarak di antara mereka menyingkat.

Tidak ada cara lain, pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu perlahan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebagian kecil punggung Sakura, lalu mengarahkan sosok itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya berbelok di dua gang kemudian. "Lewat sini saja," usulnya setengah bergumam.

Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apapun. Sasuke tahu benar Sakura sudah mengenalnya dengan baik untuk tidak repot-repot bertanya kenapa dirinya memilih jalan ini. Pemuda itu pun bersyukur atas situasinya, karena jika sampai pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Sasuke juga tidak memiliki jawaban yang sesuai. Ia melakukannya semata-mata agar mereka bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih rapat. Serta sengaja menahan tangannya untuk bertahan di punggung Sakura lebih lama agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan jika mereka berjalan bersisian. Saat tangannya diturunkan, Sasuke menghela napas lega tanpa suara, karena akhirnya gadis itu tidak lagi berjengit menjauh.

Gadis itu sendiri sedang merasa kepalanya berkecamuk. Sakura tetaplah Sakura yang tidak berpikir panjang jika sudah mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Ia hanya berencana untuk menunggu dan menjemput, tanpa merencanakan lebih jauh. Sekarang dirinya kebingungan. Apakah ia harus berhenti di rumahnya sendiri lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan keduanya berpisah begitu saja? Akan aneh, karena, hey, ia datang menjemput Sasuke, akan aneh kalau akhirnya ia membiarkan pemuda itu justru mengantarnya lalu pulang sendirian. Tapi membayangkan dirinya mengantar Sasuke sampai kediamannya sendiri lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan kemudian menyusur sendiri jalan pulang pun terasa aneh. Bagaimanapun juga ia perempuan. Sangat aneh membayangkan dirinya mengantar Sasuke, sekalipun sesungguhnya tidak keberatan.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura pelan. Hampir terlalu pelan. Salahkan malam yang sudah sangat sunyi dan membuatnya sungkan untuk bicara terlalu keras.

"Belum. Aku sudah di hutan perbatasan sejak senja." Pandangan Sasuke tetap tertuju pada jalan di hadapan mereka. Sesekali melirik beberapa lampu jalan yang sedikit lebih redup dari lampu yang lain.

Sasuke hampir tidak mengerti waktu gadis di sebelahnya itu tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tanya. "Kau harus makan, Sasuke," kata Sakura setelah bahu gadis itu berhenti berguncang karena tawa. "Kau pasti lelah dan lapar. Tapi aku ragu kau punya persediaan makanan di rumahmu, mengingat kau pergi lama sekali. Selarut ini juga sudah tidak ada toko yang buka selain kedai minum." Nada geli di antara kalimat Sakura mulai hilang. Tawanya sudah mereda, rupanya. "Mau makan di tempatku? Tadi siang aku masak kari." Baru di kalimat terakhir, Sakura akhirnya mendongak menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, lengkap dengan sebuah senyum manis terpoles di wajah.

Diam yang diciptakan Sasuke itu bukan karena dirinya berpikiran untuk menolak. Sama sekali tidak. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, dan demi apapun, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah lagi menolak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura jika tidak terpaksa. Ia hanya berpikir. Ini tengah malam dan Sakura adalah perempuan sementara dirinya laki-laki. Sekalipun tidak ada masalah pada keduanya, apakah tetangga Sakura akan berpikiran sama? "Aku tidak keberatan." Setelah berpikir, Sasuke merasa tidak akan apa-apa. Toh mereka rekan satu tim sejak kecil. "Terima kasih," tambahnya.

Senyum Sakura melebar dan gadis itu mengangguk antusias, membuat helai merah mudanya bergoyang. Detik selanjutnya, mereka mengembalikan perhatian masing-masing ke jalan di hadapan. "Sama-sama, Sasuke."

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Sakura tidak diiringi terlalu banyak percakapan, selain pertanyaan sederhana yang kadang terlontar dari satu sama lain. Namun keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Nyaman, bahkan.

.

.

Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah termasuk dalam golongan orang yang makan dengan cepat, sekalipun ia laki-laki. Maka Sakura tidak heran saat keduanya selesai makan dan meletakkan sendok mereka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Haruno Sakura tumbuh dalam dunia yang bisa dikategorikan dalam berisik. Ibunya cerewet, ayahnya pun tidak pendiam. Teman satu timnya yang lain, Naruto, berisiknya bisa melebihi kumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip. Sahabatnya yang lain, Ino, cerewetnya bukan main dan tidak akan pernah kehabisan topik. Teman satu timnya yang baru, Sai, bisa tidak berhenti sama sekali jika sudah bersemangat menceritakan suatu kisah. Itu masih belum semuanya dan Sakura memang telah terbiasa tumbuh dan tinggal dalam keadaan seperti itu. Justru karena terlalu terbiasa hidup dalam keramaian, ia kadang merasa dirinya canggung dalam keheningan.

Tapi bersama Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pengecualian.

 _Oh, tentu. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa._

"Kau mau teh lagi?" tanya Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduk. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan piring dan mangkuk kotor, termasuk milik pemuda di hadapannya. Alih-alih keberatan, gadis itu justru senang. Rasanya seperti mengalami secara langsung salah satu impiannya semasa kecil, saat ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi istri Sasuke. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya mengingat hal itu. Apakah berarti ia yang sekarang tidak mengimpikannya lagi? Tidak perlu ditanya, tentu saja masih. Akan selalu masih. Hanya saja Haruno Sakura sudah cukup dewasa untuk membatasi bayangan-bayangan serta harapannya.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Sang pemuda menjawab hampir terburu-buru. Teh dalam gelasnya yang tidak mencapai setengah bagian cangkir itu disesapnya habis. Setelah itu buru-buru berdiri dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menuju dapur setelah mengangguk sekilas atas jawabannya. Saat berhasil menyusul, Sasuke mendapati gadis merah muda itu sudah mulai mencuci piring.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Sasuke membantu meletakkan peralatan makan yang sebelumnya sudah selesai dicuci. Menata piring dalam rak, menumpuk sendok dan sumpit dalam laci, lalu bertanya pada di mana dirinya harus menyimpan panci. Sasuke hanya ingin berterima kasih dalam wujud yang lebih nyata, lagipula ia juga tidak keberatan untuk membantu Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri, lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. Hal ini juga salah satu yang pernah dibayangkannya semasa kecil.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan sementara Sakura masih dengan telaten mencuci piring. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya berdiri separuh canggung, tidak jauh dari sisi gadis itu sendiri. Membuat bahu gadis itu berguncang halus karena kekeh pelan, menertawakan sikap kikuk rekan satu timnya. "Aku sedang berpikir sesuatu."

Sasuke tidak memberi respons secara lisan, tapi kepalanya menoleh dan menunggu Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kau pasti super lelah dan besok akan bangun siang dalam keadaan lapar. Terlalu lapar sampai kau tidak sanggup masak sendiri dan akan menakuti para penjual kalau kau nekat beli makanan sendiri dengan wajah kesal karena kelaparan,"

Sang pemuda masih tidak memberi reaksi berarti. Sekalipun kali ini alisnya sedikit terangkat, mempertanyakan ke mana arah perbincangan gadis ini menuju.

"Tapi besok aku ada shift pagi, tidak mungkin ke tempatmu untuk masak atau sekadar mengantar sarapan." Sekalipun sesungguhnya gadis itu sangat, sangat ingin, teramat ingin. Ia tidak keberatan untuk makan berdua lagi dengan Sasuke. Hey, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk selalu makan berdua dengan Sasuke di sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Tapi Haruno Sakura adalah ninja medis, ninja medis memiliki sumpah, sumpah mereka bukanlah suatu permainan. Nyawa orang bisa benar-benar bergantung pada mereka dan Sakura tahu itu. "Jadi aku berpikir untuk membawakanmu sekotak kari. Mau? Mungkin kau perlu menghangatkannya besok pagi, atau kalau terlalu malas, kau bisa masak nasi malam ini dan besok pagi cukup memakannya dengan nasi hangat." Kepala Sakura bergerak-gerak miring ke kanan dan kiri selama gadis itu menjelaskan. Otomatis helai-helai tanggung berwarna merah muda itu ikut bergoyang ke sana ke mari, membuat Sasuke gatal ingin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh apa rambut itu selembut seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Lalu besok kau makan apa?" Sasuke bukan sedang menolak. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin merepotkan gadis itu dan membuat Sakura dalam posisi yang sulit hanya karena dirinya. Kari yang baru saja dimakannya itu memang enak dan hampir membuatnya teringat akan kari buatan ibunya semasa ia kecil.

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu tidak mengerti saat Sakura justru tertawa kecil. Mata hijau sang gadis yang sedari tadi tidak berpaling dari peralatan makan yang sedang dicucinya itu kini terangkat, menatap mata gelap Sasuke dengan kilat geli. "Kau sedang meledek?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan sebelah sikunya pada Sasuke dengan telapak masih menggenggam dan mencuci piring. Rencananya ingin menyikut rusuk atau setidaknya lengan pemuda itu, tapi sang pemuda berdiri terlalu jauh, membuat rencananya gagal. "Aku tidak memerlukan kari sebanyak itu untuk sarapan, Sasuke," jelasnya seraya mengedik pada panci kari yang tetap berada di atas kompor sekalipun tanpa api menyala di bawahnya. "Aku bisa makan di kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siangnya. Jadi, mau?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sesukamu saja," sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Tidak menemukan cara mengatakan persetujuan yang sesuai dengan caranya, jadi hanya itu yang bisa dikerahkannya.

Tapi Sakura justru terkekeh lagi. Gadis itu memang mengenalnya dengan baik. "Daripada berdiri di situ, kau bisa menunggu di ruang tengah, Sasuke. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan mengemas kari untukmu setelahnya," pesan gadis itu, perhatiannya sudah kembali pada cucian di wastafel.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengangguk ringan dan mulai beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Tapi langkahnya berhenti di hitungan keempat. "Sakura," panggilnya setelah berbalik badan kembali menghadap sang gadis.

Posisi Sakura agak sulit, jadi gadis itu hanya dapat menoleh dan menengok pemuda Uchiha itu dari balik sebelah bahunya sendiri. "Ya?" Mau tidak mau, kegiatannya mencuci piring juga jadi terhenti. Memangnya bisa mencuci piring tanpa melihat? Sakura tidak bisa.

"Terima kasih," ujar pemuda itu pelan. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak berencana menunggu respons apapun. Ia hanya mengatakan itu karena ia ingin mengatakan itu, serta tahu diri kalau ia memang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Tapi reaksi Sakura membuatnya tertegun di tempat.

Gadis merah muda itu sendiri tidak jauh berbeda. Sempat tertegun beberapa saat, menyadari bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke berhenti melangkah untuk kemudian berbalik lalu mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menyebut namanya. Reaksi selanjutnya hampir terjadi secara natural. Senyum tulus terpulas di bibir sang gadis, membuat iris hijau itu ikut berbinar. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk, seperti biasa. "Setelah kuingat lagi, hari ini kau banyak mengucapkan terima kasih," komentarnya masih dengan senyum terhibur. "Sama-sama, Sasuke," tambahnya sebelum menggangguk lagi lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Di balik punggung Sakura, Sasuke pun hampir tersenyum, sekalipun pemuda itu masih setengah tertegun. Andai, andai saja gadis itu tahu bahwa kalaupun Sasuke meluangkan dua atau tiga harinya untuk terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis Haruno ini tanpa henti, Sasuke masih merasa bahwa itu belum cukup. Dirinya berutang banyak pada Sakura, ia sadar benar hal itu. Sekalipun sepertinya sang gadis justru tidak merasa seperti itu sama sekali.

.

.

Itu bukan benar-benar kediaman Sakura. Secara hukum, gadis Haruno itu masih terdata tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Jika harus mengisi data alamat, ia pun masih menuliskan alamat rumah keluarganya. Kebanyakan barang-barangnya pun memang di sana.

Ini hanyalah sebuah flat kecil yang disewanya beberapa tahun lalu, tidak lama setelah Pein datang dan meluluhlantakkan desa. Flat ini sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit, tentu saja sangat efektif bagi Sakura untuk tinggal dan menginap di sini jika ada kondisi pasien yang parah dan memerlukan perawatan serta pengobatan intensif.

Gadis merah muda itu semakin sering tinggal di flat ini dibanding di rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno sejak perang melawan Madara. Sekalipun saat rumah sakit tidak sedang membutuhkan bantuan konstan darinya dan hanya bertugas sesuai jam kerja. Ia lebih suka begitu. Keseluruhan perang yang terjadi dan banyak hal yang berlalu dalam beberapa waktu itu membuat pola pikirnya satu langkah lebih dewasa dan membuatnya ingin lebih mandiri. Hanya itu keputusan terjauh yang bisa dibuatnya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah gadis tunggal ayah ibunya, akan sulit untuk meminta izin tinggal sendiri. Lagipula, keseluruhan proses pindahan terlihat sangat merepotkan, untuk saat ini, ia lebih suka keadaannya sekarang.

Setidaknya teori Sakura bahwa tinggal sendiri akan membuatnya lebih mandiri itu memang terbukti. Menjadi satu-satunya penghuni membuatnya bertanggung jawab penuh atas kondisi flatnya. Tidak lagi bisa mengharapkan andil ibunya dalam kebersihan rumah, pakaian kotor dan bahkan menu untuk makan.

Mata hijaunya beredar ke sekitar dapur dan dalam satu keputusan, Sakura mengembalikan sekalian piring dan peralatan makan lain yang baru saja dicucinya. Setidaknya besok ia bisa bangun dengan tenang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan dapur, pikirnya. Baru setelah selesai, gadis itu meraih kotak makan dari salah satu rak lalu menuang kari sejumlah yang ia kira cukup bagi Sasuke untuk sarapan. Sakura mengemas kotak makan itu dengan kain pembungkus dan sedikit merapikan simpulnya agar lebih mudah dibawa. Namun saat ia membawa kemasan itu ke ruang tamu, yang ditemukannya adalah—

—Sasuke, dengan kepala tertunduk dan salah satu buku medis milik Sakura terbuka di pangkuannya. Kemungkinan, pemuda itu mengambilnya dari rak buku, membaca lebih baik daripada menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Sangat tipikal Uchiha Sasuke. Yang istimewa adalah bagaimana gadis merah muda itu kemudian menyadari sepasang bahu Sasuke yang naik turun dengan ritmis. Kemudian saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pemuda, sosok itu tetap bergeming. Sakura sedikit membungkuk untuk menengok wajah Sasuke yang tersembunyi karena pemuda itu menunduk. Dugaannya benar, kedua kelopak pemuda itu terpejam.

Uchiha Sasuke tertidur di ruang tamunya dalam keadaan duduk.

Sorot mata Sakura meredup trenyuh. Dengan hati-hati, satu tangannya mengambil buku di pangkuan pemuda itu untuk diletakkan di meja. Ia ingin sekali mengubah posisi pemuda itu menjadi lebih nyaman, tapi ia takut membangunkan. Sasuke selalu dikenal sebagai sosok yang sensitif, termasuk saat tidur, gerakan maupun suara kecil dapat membangunkannya, dan Sakura tahu itu.

Sama hati-hatinya, kotak bekal yang tadi disiapkannya ia letakkan di meja dan gadis itu melangkah tanpa suara menuju kamar. Ia ingat masih ada cadangan selimut di lemari. Setelah mengambil satu, Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyelimuti kawan satu timnya itu, masih tetap dengan hati-hati.

Dengan sebuah senyum terkulum, Sakura perlahan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa untuk sekali lagi kembali menoleh dan memastikan Sasuke masih tetap tertidur sebelum menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," bisiknya lirih, bersamaan dengan bunyi pelan pintu yang ditutup.

.

.

* * *

an:

Part satu dari two-shots. Part dua akan dipost sesegera mungkin. nb: kemampuanku dalam memilih judul masih tetap (atau bahkan semakin) payah.

.

Tell me what you think 3

 **Harayosaki Ochi**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura bukan gadis yang biasa bangun sepagi ini jika tidak terpaksa. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari di mana ia terpaksa, karena jadwal shift kerjanya yang pagi.

Alarm yang masih berdering di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya itu diraih dengan satu tangan dan dimatikan tanpa perlu menengok. Jarinya sudah ingat benar bagaimana cara melakukan hal itu sekalipun tanpa dibantu indra penglihatan. Separuh malas separuh harus, gadis itu bangkit untuk duduk, jemari kedua tangannya bergerak menyisir helai-helai merah muda yang sedikit berantakan tipikal bangun tidur. Bersama dengan satu helaan napas keras, Sakura berdiri dan menguatkan hati untuk memulai hari.

Adalah ketika tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam menyerbu pikirannya. Apakah Sasuke masih di luar? Tunggu, yang lebih penting, apa penampilannya cukup pantas? Batal membuka pintu, Sakura mengambil langkah mundur untuk bercermin di meja rias. Rambutnya sudah cukup rapi karena tadi sempat disisirnya menggunakan jari, tapi untuk lebih aman, ia tetap menyisir rambutnya, kali ini menggunakan sisir sungguhan. Wajahnya sedikit berminyak, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu parah dan tidak apa-apa.

Lalu Sakura kembali meraih kenop pintu setelah mengendalikan napas dan degup jantungnya.

Kenyataannya ruangan itu kosong saat ia mencapai ruang tamu.

Dengan sedikit kecewa, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkah mendekati sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur tadi malam. Ada dua hal yang langsung ditangkap matanya. Selimut yang sudah terlipat rapi serta secarik kertas yang sebagian ditindih buku yang semalam sepertinya sempat dibaca pemuda itu.

Hampir terburu-buru karena terlalu bersemangat, tangannya meraih kertas itu.

` _Aku ketiduran. Nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit saat istirahat makan siang._ `

Haruno Sakura bukan baru mengenal pemuda itu selama sepekan atau dua pekan.

Kalimat pertama mengindikasikan permintaan maaf, sekalipun tidak secara eksplisit dan kendati Sakura tidak mengerti bagian mana yang perlu dimaafkan dari ketiduran. Kalimat kedua mengindikasikan permintaan untuk bertemu, sayangnya, Sakura tidak berhasil menerjemahkan apakah pertemuan itu akan singkat dengan sedikit percakapan ringan atau pertemuan yang akan menyita seluruh jatah istirahat siangnya.

Tidak banyak berpengaruh juga, karena Sakura tidak keberatan dengan yang manapun.

.

.

Beruntung, karena Sakura tidak perlu menerka-nerka lebih lama. Sesosok Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangannya hanya tiga menit terhitung sejak jam istirahat makan siang dimulai. Dengan sebuah, "ayo makan," dan kepala yang mengedik ke luar rumah sakit, raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih terang.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada kedai udon tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Pertimbangannya adalah agar mereka tidak membuang terlalu banyak waktu. Masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya, masih sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Kendati keadaan itu tetap tidak semerta-merta membawa suasana canggung.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela kegiatannya makan. Gadis itu menyadari tas yang terselempang di bahu Sasuke dan ia pun mengaku bahwa cukup sulit untuk bertanya begitu, karena pakaian yang dikenakan sang pemuda tidak menandakan sosok itu akan pergi jauh.

Yang ditanya sendiri, tidak nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diterimanya, lalu hanya menggeleng singkat. Sasuke mengulur sedikit waktu dengan menunggu makanan dalam dalam mulutnya selesai dikunyah dan ditelan sebelum membuka mulut. "Jam kerjamu selesai pukul berapa?" Dan suapan tadi adalah yang terakhir, membuat pertanyaannya barusan bersamaan dengan sumpit yang ia letakkan.

Gerakan Sakura yang baru saja akan menyuap itu berhenti di tengah jalan, kemudian tangannya kembali diturunkan. Pergelangan tangan kirinya sedikit diputar sebelum ditengok, menengok arloji sederhana yang melingkar di sana. "Setengah lima." Sakura hampir berhenti di sana. Sebelum akhirnya teringat bahwa ia sedang bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak menanyakan hal-hal remeh seperti jam berapa pekerjaannya selesai. "Ada sesuatu?"

Kali ini bahu sang pemuda mengedik ringan. "Temani aku belanja, kalau mau." Kalimat itu hampir membuat bibirnya berkedut menyeringai menang. Jauh, jauh dalam dirinya, Sasuke tahu gadis di hadapannya itu tidak akan tidak mau.

Lihat, bahkan Haruno Sakura hampir tersedak mendengar ajakan sang pemuda. Kunyahannya melambat dan gadis itu menatap teman makannya itu lurus-lurus, mencari tanda-tanda apakah dirinya sedang dikerjai. Namun reaksi yang diterimanya hanya alis Sasuke yang terangkat samar, menunggu jawaban. Pipi gadis itu merona hampir menjadi warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. "Tentu," jawabnya pelan dengan anggukan kecil.

Sekarang Sakura hanya berharap semoga bayangan dirinya yang akan berbelanja dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasinya bekerja lalu berakhir membuatnya pulang lebih lama. Hei, bagaimanapun juga pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak ia masih sangat muda.

Logika mengetuk kepalanya dan membuat sebuah pertanyaan menggelitik sang gadis. "Apakah itu berarti nanti aku menghampirimu ke rumahmu, atau..?" Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu memalukan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sakit." Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena Sasuke sendiri dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekaligus memberinya jawaban yang membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk geli. "Kalau kau selesai lebih awal, tunggu saja di lobi."

Sakura tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun. Memandang lawan bicaranya saja terasa sulit dan sekarang mangkok udonnya terasa jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan sepasang mata gelap Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan sisa kesadaran diri bahwa ia harus setidaknya memberikan respons, gadis itu mengangguk lagi, sebelum menyuap suapan yang terakhir. Kunyahannya jadi terasa lebih sulit dan menelan sesuap udon tiba-tiba terasa seperti harus menelan tiga takoyaki sekaligus dalam keadaan bulat-bulat—tanpa dikunyah. Semuanya salah Sasuke, rutuknya dalam hati.

Mangkoknya yang sudah kosong serta sumpit yang sebelumnya ia pakai itu disisihkannya ke tepi meja, lalu arlojinya dilirik lagi sambil meneguk air. Ia masih punya setengah jam sebelum jam kerjanya kembali dimulai dan perjalanan mereka hanya akan memakan waktu lima menit tanpa terburu-buru. Sederhananya, mereka masih punya banyak waktu. Biasanya Sakura akan bersyukur jika dirinya memiliki banyak waktu dengan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan saat ini. Tidak, saat hal yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah mengeluarkan bunyi pekik-pekik kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pipi. Sambil melompat-lompat kecil juga, kalau boleh.

Tidak bisa, Sakura tidak sanggup seperti ini dan akhirnya gadis itu berdiri. "Aku akan pesan dango untuk kubawa ke rumah sakit, kau—" Setelah menit-menit sebelumnya dihabiskan dengan menunduk, pandangannya kembali diangkat untuk menatap sang pemuda. Ia sempat akan menawari, menjunjung basa-basi dan norma kesopanan. Tapi ia hanya akan membodohi diri sendiri karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai makanan manis. "—pasti tidak mau, kan?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke sungguh berkedut sebelum akhirnya membentuk senyum geli yang terkulum. Lucu sekali melihat bagaimana Sakura hendak menawarinya, lalu berhenti untuk berpikir, kemudian mengubah pertanyaan menjadi lebih sesuai dengan dirinya. "Tidak mau," jawabnya singkat dengan sebuah anggukan. Haruno Sakura yang sekarang di hadapannya ini adalah perempuan dewasa yang sudah pandai membawa diri. Ada secercah rasa bangga menyusup dada pemuda itu saat menyadari ajakan sederhana darinya bisa membuat kendali diri seorang Haruno Sakura bergoyah.

 _Gadis itu, masih dan selalu sangat menyukainya, kan?_

Anggukannya dibalas dengan anggukan yang sama singkatnya oleh Sakura, sebelum gadis itu berbalik untuk menuju tempat pesan. Gadis itu sempat melihat Sasuke mulai berkutat dengan tas yang dibawanya, tapi Sakura tidak begitu tertarik. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengembalikan pola napasnya menjadi lebih teratur. Baru sekarang gadis itu sadar bahwa sedari tadi napasnya tertahan.

Saat Sakura kembali, peralatan makan yang sudah tidak dipakai sudah dibawa pergi. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini inovasi baru atau Sasuke yang meminta hal itu karena terakhir kali dirinya makan di sini, sistem pelayanan mereka belum seperti itu. Praktis, di meja mereka hanya tersisa dua cangkir, serta sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibalut kain berwarna abu-abu dengan corak biru gelap yang minimalis. Kotak itu belum ada di sana saat ia meninggalkan meja mereka. "Apa ini?"

"Waktu aku pergi kemarin, aku sempat mendatangi toko tempat keluargaku biasanya membeli keperluan khusus. Buka saja," terangnya seraya melipat tangan di atas meja. Sakura bersumpah ia sempat melihat ada kilat gugup sekaligus harap di kedua mata kelam Sasuke, tapi gadis itu tidak berani menduga maupun mencari tahu lebih jauh.

"Jadi ini semacam oleh-oleh?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri, paham benar bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan remeh semacam yang baru saja diajukannya. Ujung-ujung jarinya mengusap kain pembungkus itu sambil ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya. "Naruto juga dapat?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang tangannya benar-benar bergerak itu membuka kemasan itu. Kainnya halus, batinnya.

"Buka saja," ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang bahkan terdengar lebih lembut sekaligus menahan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kalau yang duduk di hadapannya itu adalah Naruto atau Kakashi, gadis itu akan mulai menduga dirinya sedang dijahili. Tapi yang di hadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tidak jahil.

Kain pembungkus yang sudah terbuka dan masih terbentang di sekitar kotak itu ia biarkan. Pikirnya, nanti kotak itu akan dikemasnya lagi karena Sakura kemari tidak membawa tas. Kotak di dalamnya adalah kotak sederhana yang berwarna abu-abu, sama seperti kain yang menyertainya. Hanya saja kotak ini polos, alih-alih bercorak biru gelap. Kalau Sakura perlu mengeluarkan pendapat tentang kemasan bingkisan ini, adalah bahwa kemasan ini sungguh elegan sekaligus sederhana. Dengan hati-hati seakan takut kotak itu rusak, gadis Haruno itu mengangkat penutup kotak, untuk kemudian menemukan sesuatu yang sangat familiar di dalamnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kembali pandangannya untuk memberi Sasuke tatapan bertanya sekaligus geli, kepalanya bahkan ikut sedikit terteleng. Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun membuat Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya pada bingkisan yang ia terima.

Kotak itu berisi empat baju yang digulung dan dijajar rapi, memastikan keempatnya dapat dengan mudah terlihat ketika kotak itu dibuka. Baju berwarna merah, semerah baju yang biasa dipakai Sakura. Bahkan dua di antara memang terlihat luar biasa sama dengan bajunya sehari-sehari. Satu lagi mirip bajunya yang seperti rompi, yang biasa dipakainya untuk pergi cukup jauh atau untuk melaksanakan misi. Satu lagi sisanya adalah yang sedikit berbeda, sekalipun warna merahnya sama dan corak serta polanya pun tetap mirip dengan yang lain. Untuk saat ini, Sakura menduga bahwa yang satu itu adalah baju berlengan panjang.

"Sasuke?" gadis itu memanggil tanpa tahu yang ingin dikatakan. Tangannya meraih untuk mengambil salah satu baju kasual dan membentangkannya di meja. Ini persis seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Dengan pengecualian kain yang sepertinya lebih halus. Sakura menahan senyum yang hampir menguar menjadi tawa saat ia kembali mendongak untuk memberikan tatapan tanya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, sungguh. Aku pun berterima kasih." Pandangannya kembali pada baju yang direntangkannya di atas meja, lalu mengangkatnya untuk melihat baju itu lebih baik. Ini benar-benar sama, bahkan pola pengaitnya sekalipun. "Tapi aku sudah punya banyak seperti ini, Sasuke," tambahnya sambil sedikit menurunkan baju itu untuk kembali menatap Sasuke.

Yang mengejutkan adalah, gadis itu mendapati pemuda di hadapannya sedang tersenyum tipis, paduan senyum lembut serta senyum terhibur. "Kau melihatnya dengan terbalik."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, alisnya pun berkerut tanpa ia sadari. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu pun tetap membalik pakaian yang digenggamnya, mengikuti petunjuk dari Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti dan kedua matanya luar biasa panas.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti ukuranmu, jadi aku hanya mengira-ngira." Sasuke ada di hadapannya, ia tahu. Tapi suara pemuda itu terdengar sayup seakan berada jauh di ujung ruangan. Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura, tentu saja, hafal pakaiannya sendiri. Dan sekalipun pakaian yang digenggamannya ini, pakaian pemberian Sasuke ini dari depan terlihat persis sama seperti pakaiannya, perbedaan mencolok ada di bagian belakang.

Tidak ada lingkaran putih dengan polos di bagian tengahnya.

Alih-alih, bagian itu ditempati sebentuk tanda kipas berwarna putih di bagian bawah, merah di bagian separuh atas. Sekalipun sama-sama merah, merah dalam kipas itu tidak bersatu dengan merah warna kain pakaian. Pakaian itu berwarna merah stroberi, sementara merah di kipas itu berwarna merah apel. Tentu, warna merah tanda kipas itu terlihat lebih mencolok.

Kipas yang sama dengan yang bisa dengan mudah ditemui di sudut-sudut pakaian Sasuke, seringnya di bagian punggung. Kipas yang akan dengan mudah ditemui jika berkunjung ke tempat tinggal Sasuke.

Kipas lambang garis keturunan Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura akan mengaku kalau dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan perempuan pada umumnya, yang banyak membayangkan hal-hal indah seputar orang yang ia sukai. Seperti tadi malam, saat ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke, lalu saat keduanya bersama-sama membereskan cucian piring, kemudian saat menyelimuti pemuda yang semalam sempat tertidur di ruang tamunya itu. Haruno Sakura akan mengaku kalau dirinya pernah membayangkan dan memimpikan hal-hal itu. Tapi untuk memiliki, lebih-lebih mengenakan baju dengan bordir lambang kipas kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha itu—Sakura bersumpah, ia tidak pernah membayangkan sejauh itu.

Sudah lama sejak senyum di wajah Sakura memudar hilang. Emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya adalah murni terkejut, tidak ada yang lain. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar dan Sasuke yakin gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kedua belah bibirnya tidak terkatup. Mengenal Sasuke, gadis itu hampir mengerti apa maksud pemberian ini, hanya saja ia masih belum percaya sekaligus belum berani untuk percaya kalau ini adalah seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Jemarinya bergerak mengusap lambang itu perlahan. Halus, dibuat dengan presisi sehingga tidak ada bagian yang cacat, semua benang tertambat dengan teratur. Sekarang saat ia sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia cari, Sakura meletakkan baju itu kembali pada meja, lalu berkutat dan tiga gulungan baju yang lain yang masih rapi di dalam kotak.

"Aku berpikir untuk memberikannya pada orang tuamu atau di hadapan orang tuamu, tapi kurasa kau berhak tahu lebih dulu." Suara Sasuke masih terdengar sayup-sayup dan tidak seluruh kalimat itu berhasil ditangkap otaknya dengan baik.

Baju yang masih di dalan kotak itu tidak direntangkannya secara penuh, melainkan hanya membuka sedikit gulungan lipatan baju-baju itu, untuk memeriksa bagian punggung. Semuanya sama, memiliki simbol kipas milik Uchiha tertanam di sana. Baju keempat yang sempat diduganya baju berlengan panjang tadi ternyata adalah terusan formal tanpa lengan. Sakura menggulung ketiganya kembali seperti bentuk semula. Sementara satu yang masih terbentang di meja itu kemudian digenggamnya, semakin lama semakin erat.

Pandangannya diangkat menatap lurus sosok yang memberinya bingkisan itu. Yang ternyata tidak hanya bingkisan semata, melainkan juga marga dan—keluarga. "Sasuke, in-ini—?" Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus memastikan dugaannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu kalimat itu selesai, mengira sang gadis hanya terbata kecil seperti biasa. Saat menit sudah berlalu dan tidak ada kelanjutan, pemuda itu menghela napas dan mengangguk tenang. Senyumnya ikut surut, tidak untuk berubah menjadi raut terkejut seperti Sakura, melainkan raut wajah serius. Bukan, bukan raut serius yang penuh fokus seperti yang bisa dilihat jika Sasuke sedang berada dalam arena bertarung. Melainkan serius yang tenang, mengandung kesungguhan yang teramat dalam.

"Saat ini hanya aku yang mengenakan lambang itu," ujarnya tenang, matanya hampir menerawang, mengingat di dunia ini hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya sosok bernama dan berdarah Uchiha yang tersisa. "Temani aku, Sakura."

Perasaan Sakura yang sudah menggunung di kalimat pertama Sasuke itu pecah dan meluap pada kalimat kedua. Panas yang sedari tadi menaungi matanya itu beralih wujud menjadi air mata yang meleleh. Awalnya satu demi satu bergantian, kelamaan menjadi anak sungai yang tidak berhenti. Bahu gadis itu berguncang sementara tangannya membawa pakaian yang digenggamnya itu ke dalam rangkulan. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat surai-surai merah mudanya menjadi tirai yang membingkai wajah mungilnya.

Keseluruhan kejadian ini terlalu banyak untuk dipahami Sakura sekaligus. Uchiha Sasuke, sosok di hadapannya itu, adalah pemuda yang disukainya bahkan sejak umurnya belum terdiri dari dua angka, adalah pemuda yang meninggalkannya di ujung jalan dekat gerbang sekaligus pemuda yang kemarin disambutnya di sekitar gerbang yang sama, adalah pemuda yang pernah hampir membunuhnya sekaligus pemuda yang saat ini meminta untuk menemani sosok itu, selamanya. Bersisian, bersama. Dadanya seperti bergetar dan berawal dari tengkuk, tubuhnya bergidik ringan saat memahami kenyataan bahwa perasaannya selama ini, akhirnya benar-benar berbalas. Haruno Sakura sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi isak tangis yang memalukan, mengingat keduanya masih di rumah makan. Dan untuk saat ini, itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan reaksi gadis di hadapannya. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis berhati lembut yang tidak bisa sekaligus tidak suka memendam apa yang dirasakannya. Dadanya hampir nyeri melihat gadis itu menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, karena dirinya, tapi sebuah senyum tipis penuh perhatian justru terpulas di wajahnya saat mengingat gadis itu bukan menangis karena duka.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya untuk beralih tempat dan duduk di sisi Sakura. Dengan hati-hati seakan tidak ingin mengejutkan dan melukai, tangannya terjulur meraup bahu gadis itu untuk ditenggelamkan dalam dekapannya. Telapak Sasuke mengusap penuh perhatian bahu feminin dalam rengkuhannya itu beberapa kali, sebelum berpindah dan mengusap helai-helai pendek warna merah muda yang beraroma sama seperti nama pemiliknya, bunga sakura.

Haruno Sakura belum pernah merasakan luapan emosi sedahsyat ini sejak melihat pemuda yang mendekapnya itu sekarat dengan lengan terpotong berdarah-darah setelah perang beberapa waktu lalu. Napasnya berantakan dan keluar sebagai isak tertahan yang syukurlah sekarang teredam dada tempat kepalanya bersandar. Sakura tahu keduanya sudah tahu apa jawabannya atas permintaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tapi sebagaimana sang pemuda bersedia berusaha untuk bertanya, ia pun akan berusaha untuk menjawab. "Ak—aku," Napasnya tidak membantu, sulit sekali untuk bicara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Susah payah, gadis Haruno yang cepat atau lambat akan melepaskan marga Harunonya itu berusaha mengendalikan napas. "Aku—" Ia hampir tersedak lagi. "—mau. Tentu saja aku mau," ucapnya lirih, pada akhirnya.

Suara Sakura sangat pelan dan bahkan teredam karena dirinya benar-benar diliputi tubuh Sasuke yang seiring berjalannya waktu, tumbuh semakin lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tapi tentu saja jawabannya itu tidak lolos dari pengetahuan sang pemuda. Tentu tidak mungkin lolos jika jawaban itu dijanjikan tepat di dadanya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Sasuke melakukan hal dengan penuh afeksi seperti ini dan ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah rasanya juga senyaman ini saat memeluk ibunya dulu, dulu sekali.

Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Sakura, bahkan saat jawaban gadis itu ditanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil yang menurutnya dirasakan Sakura dari bagaimana dagunya menyinggung kepala merah muda itu. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan, tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian meletakkan dagunya di sana, menimpakan berat kepalanya pada kepala gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Seketika, bahu dalam dekapannya itu berguncang lebih hebat dan Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah mulai tenang itu justru kembali terisak. Pemuda Uchiha itu hampir tertawa akan betapa sensitifnya gadis itu akan gestur-gestur kecil seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan. Namun berhenti saat teringat bahwa itu berarti seorang Haruno Sakura sangat, sangat menyayanginya.

Di saat seperti ini kadang Sasuke ragu apalah dirinya pantas mendapatkan luapan rasa kasih sang gadis.

 _Terima kasih, Sakura, sungguh._

Sasuke ingin terus seperti ini sampai entah kapan. Mungkin sampai Sakura berhenti mengisak. Atau mungkin sampai Sakura tertidur. Atau mungkin sampai ia bosan, yang berarti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi tidak bisa. Selain mereka masih berada di bilik rumah makan, cepat atau lambat gadis penyembuh ini harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tugasnya. Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai Sakura sedikit lebih tenang sebelum mengingatkannya kalau jam istirahat gadis itu terbatas.

Paling tidak, mereka tak lagi perlu mengkhawatirkan batas di antara keduanya.

.

.

* * *

an:

Sedari dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih sering kecewa dengan ending cerita yang aku tulis dan Over Again ini adalah salah satunya. Maka maafkan aku T_T Aku pun merasa tulisanku sangat kaku dan kasar tapi aku memang udah lama banget nggak nulis fiksi, maka aku sungguh berharap kalian yang membaca ini nggak mengalami kendala (?) apapun dan bisa menikmati ceritanya dengan baik.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan berikanlah pendapat serta kritik yang membangun, serius, makasih banget

.

 **Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
